1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for using an out-of-band network to coordinate reconfiguring a bus interface port.
2. Description of the Related Art
In certain systems, interconnected nodes, such as servers, Central Electronic Complexes (CEC), and other devices, may communicate and share resources over a bus, such as a Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) bus. When a server attempts to connect to the bus, it checks the link status to the bus. If the link status is not operational, then an action is taken to repair the secondary server connection to the PCIe bus without affecting other devices and servers connected to the PCIe network so they may continue to handle host requests to storage systems also connected to the PCIe bus.
There is a need in the art for improved techniques to reconfigure a node or server to connect to a bus or network if it cannot connect.